1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket having means for pressing an IC package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an IC socket for an IC package comprises a socket substrate, a pressing cover pivotally attached to one end of the socket substrate and a lock lever pivotally attached to the other end of the socket substrate, and fulfills its function by placing an IC package on the socket substrate, rotating the pressing cover toward the upper surface of the IC package to press the IC package toward the socket substrate, and allowing the lock lever to be engaged with the pressing cover to retain the IC package in position between the socket substrate and the pressing cover, with the result that the terminals of the IC package are brought into pressing contact with the contacts in the socket substrate. The IC socket of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-40545, for example. This IC socket is provided on the opposite sides thereof with parts as means for pressing the IC package, i.e. the pressing cover and the lock lever, as described above. For this reason, when a number of IC sockets are arranged in two or more rows on a printed board, the adjacent socket parts interrupt the operation of opening or closing the pressing cover and the operation of engaging or disengaging the lock lever. Further, the operation of closing the pressing cover and engaging the lock lever or the operation of disengaging the lock lever and opening the pressing cover must be effected with two hands, and the former operation requires strong force enough for the pressing cover to be pressed against the resilient force of the contacts in the socket substrate and also requires the lock lever to undergo complete lock which can overcome the pushing-up force of the contacts and prevent the pressing cover from rising.
It has recently been desired to develop an IC socket which is adapted to be used in an efficiency test for IC packages. Since this efficiency test repeatedly requires alternate attachment and detachment of IC packages, an IC socket is required to have a construction such that means for pressing an IC package suitably fulfills its function and that engagment and disengagement of the IC package pressing means can be rapidly carried out lightly and conveniently.